SunKissed
by Chrissy G
Summary: What will happen when Harry & Hermione spend time together on a tropical island? Hermione/Harry pairing. Rated for later content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: The POV will be indicated at the beginning of each chapter. Certain parts of this story are not Deathly Hallows compliant.**_

_**Harry**_

This was only supposed to be a joke. If I had known that Ginny would have seriously considered a double wedding with Ron and Hermione, I probably would have put the Cruciotis curse on myself.

But, there I was. I was standing in Ron's old bedroom in the Weasley's Burrow, all dolled up in a brand new set of dress robes. I looked myself over in the full-length mirror. Not since the Yule Ball in fourth year had I been this dressed up.

The door opened behind me and Ron came into the room. I turned to look at him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Ron said. "So, what do you think?" He spun around, modeling his new set of dress robes.

"Looking sharp."

"I should. These cost enough."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ron and I chorused.

The door opened and Sirius came into the room.

"Hello, boys," he said.

I smiled and greeted him with a hug. "I'm glad you could come."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this for anything." Then Sirius turned to Ron. "Do you mind if I have a word with my Godson?"

"Not at all," Ron said.

He left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Sirius looked at me.

"You look very handsome," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Are you nervous about this double wedding thing?"

"Terrified."

He laughed. "That's to be expected. Sit down. I want to talk to you."

I sat down on the bed. Sirius pulled a chair over from the desk. He looked at me for a long while before he spoke.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"What?" I asked. "What kind of question is that?"

"You seemed a little on edge at the rehearsal the other night. Like your mind was in another place."

I shifted my weight nervously and the bed creaked slightly. "I just had some things on my mind."

"Do you have any doubts?"

"Sirius…"

"Harry, I may not have known you for very long, but I can see that there is something troubling you."

I sighed deeply. I got up and went over to the window. I could see down into the garden. Rows of chairs were set up in front of a big floral archway.

"I can't marry Ginny," I said finally.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because I don't love her."

"If you don't love her, why did you propose to her?"

I turned to face my Godfather. "Everybody has been teasing and nagging me."

"And since when does Harry Potter let others tell him what to do?"

"Since Ginny began to question me as to whether I truly loved her."

"But you don't love her."

"I do. Just…not in the way that she loves me. She's more of a sister to me. True, we have gotten closer over the years, but…" My voice trailed off.

"But what, Harry? What is it?"

I looked away, fixing on a spot on the floor. "There is someone else that I love."

"Have you told this person?"

I shook my head. "And it's too late now."

Sirius nodded. I knew that he knew exactly whom it was that I was talking about. He stood and came over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"If you don't love Ginny, then don't marry her," he said.

"And have her six older brothers kick my ass for breaking her heart?" I asked.

"I've told you before, Harry. You have to listen to what's in here." He placed a hand on my chest, right over my heart. "I trust you'll make the right decision."

He turned and left the room. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. A minute later, I heard the door open. I looked up and saw a woman dressed in a long white gown, complete with a veil. I couldn't see her face, because her back was to me, but I assumed it was Ginny. I remembered the belief that it was bad luck for a groom to see his bride's dress before the wedding.

"You shouldn't be in here," I said.

The woman flinched and turned to face me. It was then that I realized it wasn't Ginny.

"Oh, Hermione," I said. "Sorry. I thought you were Ginny."

Hermione gave me a small smile. "Well, you thought wrong."

I looked her over. Her gown fit her perfectly and showed off her curves.

"You look beautiful," I said.

Hermione giggled. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

I smiled at her. "Are you nervous?"

Hermione nodded. "You?"

I nodded. "Um, Hermione, there's…something that…I need to tell you."

"I'm listening," she said.

This was it. I had to tell her how I truly felt. That she was the reason I couldn't marry Ginny. That she was the one that I really loved.

Just as I was about to tell her, there was a knock on the door.

"Harry, can I come back in now?" Ron asked from the other side.

"Hang on," I called back.

Hermione disapparated. The door opened and Ron came into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Hermione and I were just wishing each other good luck," I replied.

"Oh, alright then. Well, they need us downstairs now. We'll be starting soon."

I took a deep breath. "OK, let's go."

The two of us disapparated, reappearing in the garden. Mrs. Weasley came over to us and told us to get into our places for the start of the ceremony. We took our places in front of the altar and a moment later, an enchanted organ started to play.

Leading the wedding party was Dobby the house elf. When news of the wedding reached him, he appeared on my doorstep, begging to be a part of it. So it was decided that he could be the flower person.

Dobby skipped merrily down the aisle, tossing flower petals as he did. Then he climbed up onto a chair in the front row with the flower basket on his lap. He smiled at me, with a smile that went from one pointy ear to the other.

Then the rest of the wedding party started down the aisle. As a group, we had decided not to give out the titles of best man or maid of honor, in order to avoid any bickering between them. Once they reached the altar and took their respective places, the music built. Everyone stood and turned to watch the brides come down the aisle.

I watched them, too. My eyes locked on Hermione. I've never seen her look any more gorgeous than she did at that exact moment.

When they reached the altar, Ron joined hands with Hermione and I with Ginny. My heart was pounding and my stomach was fluttering. The minister opened his book and started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," he said. "We have joined together on this day to unite these two couples in holy matrimony. How blessed are we that that there are four people standing in front of us today. And they have come before God and their friends and family members to…"

Gasps were heard from the crowd as the minister was cut off by two voices that said, in unison, "I object."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione

I couldn't believe it? A double wedding? They're only supposed to exist in fairytales. Damn Ron for making that joke! And damn me for agreeing to this.

Ginny and I had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron the night before the wedding. Mrs. Weasley insisted on it, to avoid the misfortune that would come to Ginny and/or I should one of us be spotted in our gown before the wedding.

Looking into a full-length mirror, I fixed my veil on my head amidst my up-do. Then I smoothed out my dress. I had bought it at a muggle dress shop, after trying on dozens of dresses. It fit me snuggly and had a long train.

The door opened and Ginny came into the room. She tugged the bottom of her train into the room and shut the door. Mrs. Weasley had made her dress for her, and it was beautiful.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said. "Are you nervous?"

Ginny nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, even so, it is exciting, isn't it?"

I nodded, but I didn't feel very excited. Nervousness overpowered every other emotion.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ginny and I chorused.

The door opened and my mum came into the room.

"Oh," she said. "Don't you two look lovely?"

Ginny and I both smiled. "Thanks, mum," I said.

"Ginny, dear, would you mind if I had a word with my daughter in private?"

"Not at all Mrs. Granger," Ginny said.

Ginny left the room, shutting the door behind her. Mum turned to me.

"You and Ronald," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "Who would have thought?"

"I was always under the impression that you two hated each other."

I shrugged. True, Ron and I had had a few quarrels in our younger years, but we had both grown up a lot since then.

"Hermione," mum said. "Do you love Ron?"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do. What kind of a question is that?"

"A serious question. Now let me ask you; are you _in _love with him?"

I averted her gaze. I knew that the moment she made eye contact, she would be able to see everything that I was holding inside.

I sighed. "I'd like to say yes, but it would be a lie."

"If you're not in love," mum said. "Why did you agree to marry him?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you that."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

I jerked my head up to look at her. "What? No. No, I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, thank God. Don't scare me like that."

I didn't know what to say. There was no way that I could make her understand without breaking my promise to Ron.

"Hermione," mum said. "Is there someone else?"

I hesitated. Mum knew me all too well. "Yes, there is."

"And this other person. Are you in love with them?"

"I love him with all my heart."

"Then that's the person you should be marrying, not Ron."  
>I shook my head. "I can't do that."<p>

"Why not?"

"It's…complicated."

"Oh. I see."

Mum knew. It was clear. She came over to where I was standing. "Darling, you have always done 'the right thing.' This time, think with your heart and not with your head."

I nodded. Mum gave me a small smile and then left the room. I knew what I had to do. I was sure it was for the best.

I reached up underneath my dress and removed my wand from where I had tucked it into my garter. With a quick flick, I apparated myself to the Burrow. Careful not to be seen, I made my way up to Ron's old bedroom and went inside. As I shut the door behind me, I heard a voice.

"You shouldn't be in here."

Startled, I flinched. I turned around and saw Harry sitting on the bed. He was dressed in a brand new set of dress robes and his hair was neatly groomed.

"Oh, Hermione," he said. "Sorry. I thought you were Ginny."

I was a little disappointed that he couldn't tell the difference between the two of us, but I didn't want to let onto it. I gave him a small smile. "Well, you thought wrong."

Harry looked me over. Was he actually checking me out?

"You look beautiful," he said.

I couldn't help it. I giggled. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled at me. "Are you nervous?"

I nodded. "You?"

He nodded, like I knew he would. There were few things that terrified him, but one of his best abilities was to hide it.

"Um, Hermione, there's…something that…I need to tell you."

"I'm listening," I said.

Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach. I was more anxious excited than I was anxious nervous I knew what Harry needed to tell me was something big.

Just as he was about to tell me, there was a knock on the door.

"Harry, can I come back in now?" Ron asked from the other side.

"Hang on," Harry called back.

I took my wand out again and disapparated, reappearing back in my room at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny had come back into the room and I scared her when I reappeared.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to wish Harry good luck," I said.

"Oh. Well, we had better get going."

"Yeah."

The two of us headed downstairs to meet with the girls in our wedding party. The decision had been unanimously made that we would not name a maid of honor or best man. Not everyone was happy about it, but it was accepted.

With a wave of our wands, we apparated ourselves to the Burrow's garden. Quickly, we got into our places. The girls paired themselves with their chosen Weasley boy, and our fathers joined Ginny and I. An enchanted organ started to play and the march down the aisle began.

The march down the aisle was lead by Dobby the house elf. Since none of us knew any little girls and Dobby wanted so badly to be a part of the wedding, he was made our flower person. He was even happier than the day Harry helped to set him free.

Dobby skipped merrily down the aisle, scattering flower petals as he did. Then he took a seat in the front row. The rest of the wedding party made their ways down to the altar and took their respective places.

The music swelled and I felt my stomach drop when everyone stood to watch Ginny and I. My eyes locked on Harry and I couldn't pull them away. I didn't even try. He looked incredibly handsome. My staring ended when my father gave me away to Ron. Mr. Weasley gave Ginny away to Harry and then both fathers sat down. Then the ceremony began.

The minister opened his book and began his speech. He didn't get far before he was interrupted. The crowd gasped when two voices, in unison said, "I object."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry**_

The minister looked stunned. "I haven't gotten to that part yet."

"I can't go through with this," Ginny said. "I have to object."

I turned to her. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I object, too," Ron said. "This isn't right."

He and Hermione exchanged a few whispers. What they said, I couldn't make out. Finally, Mrs. Weasley stood.

"Will someone please explain what the bloody hell is going on here?" she demanded.

Ron and Ginny looked at one another. Hermione and I exchanged a glance, seeking information from each other. I had no clue as to why our fiancées had suddenly changed their minds. From the curious expression on Hermione's face, I could see that she was just as clueless as I was.

"Go ahead, Ginny," Ron said. "Say what you need to say."

Ginny turned to me. "I was going to wait until after the honeymoon, but I can't. It wouldn't be fair."

"What is it?" I asked.

Ginny sighed. "I joined a mission group that's going to teach magic to under-privileged wizards around the world. I'm going to be gone for five years. It would be incredibly selfish of me to ask you to drop everything to join me, and I couldn't ask you to wait for my return. So, I can't marry you, Harry. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," I said. "I know how much you want to help these people. You've learned a lot and I know you'll make a great teacher."

Ginny smiled at me. Then we shared a hug. Then she took off her engagement ring and held it out to me. I gently pushed it away.

"You keep it," I said. "Sell it."

"Harry," Ginny started to protest.

"Consider it a donation to your mission."

Ginny smiled. She kissed my cheek and went to join her parents.

"Are you sure about this?" Mr. Weasley asked her.

Ginny glanced at me and then turned back to her parents. "Yes, I'm sure."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "And I was so looking forward to having Harry Potter as my son-in-law."

Mrs. Weasley smacked him. "He's already a part of our family." Then she turned to Ginny. "If this is what you really want, then that's fine with us. Just as long as you're happy."

Ginny smiled and nodded. Her parents smiled back at her and they all joined in a group hug. Then she turned to her brother.

"Go on, Ron. You need to tell them."

I regarded Ron with a curious expression. What was it he was hiding? Why is it that caused him to change his mind?

_**Hermione**_

For a man who was being left at the altar, Harry was taking this pretty well. Now that Ginny was finished with her explanation, everyone was looking to Ron for his.

"Ron," I whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes," Ron replied. "I can't keep this a secret any longer."

"Well, if you're absolutely sure, then tell them."

"Tell us what, dear?" asked.

Ron turned to his mother. "That this is all fake. My whole relationship with Hermione has been an act."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"There is somebody else that I love. I was afraid if I told you about this person, you all would…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"Would what?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron shook his head and shrugged. "Ronald, we're you're family. We love you. No matter what."

Ron took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

There were more whispers among our guests.

"How did _this_ all come about?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Ron told everyone the story, but I already knew _exactly _how it had happened. Ron had shopping in Diagon Alley when he ran into Draco in one of the shops. He was covered in bruises and cuts. For no real reason, Draco broke down crying and told Ron that his father had beaten him. Ron asked why and Draco told him that he was gay. When his father found out, it sent him into a fury. He was beaten and kicked out of the house, with his Gringott's bank account frozen. Ron took pity on him and offered him a place to stay, just until he could get back on his feet. During that time, Ron started to develop feelings for Draco. Fearful of his parent's reaction, Ron asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend. Then he started getting pressured about a wedding, so he gave in.

"But I can't do this," Ron said. "I couldn't possibly ask Hermione to keep on with this charade. And I _can't _deny what I am."

"Ronald," Mr. Weasley said. "Why didn't you tell us all of this before?"

"I don't know. I was afraid that you'd be like Draco's dad."

"Darling," Mrs. Weasley said. "We love you, just the way you are."

"So, you're all right with this?"

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks.

"We'll work on it," Mr. Weasley said.

"Understood."

They all shared another group hug.

"Excuse me," Percy said. "We've put a lot of time and money into this. Isn't there _anyone _who wants to get married today?"

Our guests started to look at one another.

"Apparently not, Percy," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Molly, dear," Mr. Weasley said. "What would you say to renewing our wedding vows?"

"Oh, Arthur! That's a wonderful idea!"

"Well, come along then."

Mr. Weasley took his wife's hand. Ginny gave her bouquet to her mother and she and I joined the bridesmaids. Harry and Ron joined the groomsmen. The minister opened his book.

"All right," he said. "Let's try this again."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Many thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting and signing up for alerts! You can also follow me on Twitter NYseeya**_

_**Harry**_

OK, so nobody got married. But at least it wasn't a total loss. The minister gave a touching service, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley renewed their wedding vows. Then we ate and drank and danced at the reception.

As the crowd began to dissipate, they all collected the gifts they had brought. At least we wouldn't have to write thank you notes for all the kitchen appliances I was sure we would have received. I sat in the hallway and watched everybody take their gift back. After a few minutes by myself, Ginny and Ron came up to me.

"Hey," Ron said. "What are you doing in here?"

"Thinking," I replied.

"Well, listen. Um, I was wondering if you still wanted to go to Hawaii. The trip is already paid for and we all took the time off."

I thought about it for a moment. "Who's all going?"

"So far, just me and Draco."

"What? Ginny, you're not going?"

Ginny shook her head. "I still have a few things that I need to do before I leave on my mission."

"Have you asked Hermione yet?"

"No, not yet."

Maybe this was the opportunity that I was looking for. Maybe a holiday on a tropical island was what I needed to get Hermione alone and tell her how I felt. Maybe…

"If she goes, I'll go," I said.

Ron nodded. "Alright, then."

Then Sirius came over to us. "Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, fine," I replied.

"Could I have a word then?"

"Certainly."

I got up and followed him to a quiet corner.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I was going to…"

"And then Ron and Ginny spilled their secrets."

"Yeah. But I _am _going to tell her."

"When, Harry? You keep putting it off, you might not get another chance."

"Ron wants us to go to Hawaii with him and Draco. I can tell her while we're there."

Sirius smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"Well, I do have a _little _bit of a romantic side."

"Best of luck to you, Harry."

I smiled. "Thank you."

_**Hermione**_

Not getting married may have been the best decision for us. Even though Ron and I had agreed that our marriage would have been nothing more than a cover, it just couldn't be done. I wasn't in love with him, and he sure as hell wasn't in love with me. At least it didn't all go to waste. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in love with each other. So much so that they were both willing to pledge their love to each other for a second time. That's real love right there.

I sat at a table sipping champagne and watching Mr. Weasley twirl his wife around the dance floor.

"Amazing isn't it?"

I turned and saw Ron sit down next to me.

"After seven kids and all these years, they're still so much in love," he said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, um, I've got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"You still wanna go to Hawaii?"

I laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Everything's paid for already."

"I don't think so, Ron. Why don't you and Draco go?"

"We are. I've asked Harry, too.

I froze. "What did Harry say?"

"He doesn't want to go unless you go. I think it would be awkward for him."

I thought for a moment. Maybe going to Hawaii with Harry would be a good thing. And romantic. On a tropical island in the sun, anything can happen.

"OK," I said. "I'm in."

"Great!" Ron said. "I'll see you in the morning, then."

I nodded. He got up and left. I sat a little while longer and then Harry came over to the table.

"Some day, huh?" he asked.

"Sure was," I replied.

Harry took a seat next to me. A long silence passed between us.

"So," Harry said. "Are you coming to Hawaii?"

"Yeah," I replied. "You're going, too?"

Harry nodded. "It'll be nice."

"Yeah, it will."

"So, I guess Draco's really changed, huh?"

I laughed. "He has."

Poor Harry. He hadn't spent the time with Draco that I had. He didn't know the amazing transformation that Draco had had. Tomorrow, he was in for a big shock.

"I've never been on a plane before," Harry confessed.

"You'll be all right," I said. Harry shrugged. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course. You haven't steered me wrong as of yet."

I smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Harry**_

Hermione and I chatted a bit more before she said her goodbyes and headed home. It wasn't long after that I headed home myself. I did some last minute packing and went to bed. I stayed awake for a long while, staring at the ceiling and just thinking over the day's events.

I eventually nodded off to sleep, only to be wakened three hours later by my alarm clock. I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed. I showered and dressed quickly. Then I gathered my things and took a taxi to the airport. The others were going to meet me there.

I made my way through the airport and went through the security check. Hermione had experience flying on airplanes, so she had advised me on what rules we needed to follow. The toughest of these was having to put our wands in our checked luggage. It meant that we would only have hand magic until we reached Hawaii.

I finished the security check and made my way over to the terminal. I looked around, but didn't see any sign of the others. I checked my watch and saw that the flight wasn't leaving for another fifteen minutes. I figured they were running a little behind, so I sat down to wait for them.

I watched the people go by. There were a few couples that I saw. One was hugging each other tightly before saying goodbye. Another was greeting each other with kisses. This was the kind of relationship that I wanted. Unfortunately, I hadn't had any of that with Ginny.

"Harry!"

I turned and saw Ron, Hermione and Draco coming over. I stood and walked towards them.

"Hey," I said. "What took you so long?"

"Ask them," Hermione said, motioning to Ron and Draco. "These two take forever to get ready."

"Shut up, Hermione," Ron snapped.

Draco put his hands on his hips. "Ron, that's not nice."

"Hi, Draco," I said.

He smiled at me. "Hiya, Harry. How are you?"

I shrugged. "Alright, I guess. You?"

"Doing fine, thanks."

"Anyone need anything before we get on the plane?" Hermione asked. "Dramamine, magazines, bubblegum?"

"Got anything to settle nerves?" Ron asked.

"You can get a drink on the plane," Hermione replied.

"You'll be OK, Ron," Draco said and he kissed his cheek.

Just then the loud speaker came on.

"Attention, passengers. Flight two-fourteen to New York is now boarding at gate four."

That was us. We had a lay over in New York and another in Los Angeles. The four of us queued up to the desk and boarded the plane.

_**Hermione**_

We boarded the plane and took our seats. The way it worked out, Harry and I were sitting next to each other, and Ron and Draco were sitting across the aisle. Once we were comfy, the safety video started. If any of the boys had been scared before, this video probably frightened them even more. Not that there was anything to be scared of. I myself had flown a number of times without any problems.

When the video ended, I looked over at Harry sitting next to me. I noticed that he was starting to hyperventilate.

"You all right, Harry?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm scared. So many things could go wrong."

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

He turned to look at me. "I don't think I'll be able to calm down until we're in the air."

"If you're really that scared, just keep your eyes closed and think good thoughts." I leaned in close to him and lowered my voice. "Whatever you think of when you do the Patronus charm, think of that."

Harry nodded. "OK."

I lingered a moment longer before sitting back in my seat. In that moment, I took in Harry's scent. It was rugged, and a bit arousing. I made a mental note to find out what it was he used to make him smell so good.

"Attention, passengers. This is your captain speaking. We will be taking off in just a few minutes. Please take this time to secure your belongings, fasten your seatbelts and ensure that all seatbacks and tray tables are in the upright and locked position."

Harry took a deep breath and tugged at his safety belt, making it tighter. I had never expected him to be nervous about flying.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" I asked.

Harry turned to look at me. I held my hand out to him. He looked at it for a moment. Finally, he slipped his hand into mine.

He sat back in his seat and shut his eyes tightly. He stayed like that all through the take off. It wasn't until the plane was in the air and the "fasten seatbelts" sign went out that his eyes opened. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"You OK?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "I reckon."

I released my hand from his and pushed a button over my head. A moment later, a stewardess approached us.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"Could I have a glass of water, please?" I asked.

"Certainly," she replied.

She walked away and returned with a plastic cup of water.

"Here you are," she said.

I thanked her and handed it to Harry. He took it and gulped it down.

"First time flyer, are you?" she asked him.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry asked.

The stewardess smiled at him. "Well, we do have a little tradition with our first timers." She reached into her jacket pocket and produced a plastic pin in the shape of wings, similar to the ones that the pilots wear. She handed it to Harry.

Harry held it in the palm of his hand. "My first set of wings?"

"That it is," she said.

As she turned to hand out more first-time-flyer wings, Harry pinned his wings onto his shirt.

"You did very well, Harry," I said.

Harry nodded. The two of us settled back into our seats to enjoy the flight. My only hope was that with all the flying we were doing, Harry would become more comfortable with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Harry_**

"Harry!"

My breath caught in my chest and my eyes snapped open. I looked over at Hermione, who had called my name. She was staring at me with a curious expression.

"Bad dream?" she asked. I nodded. "What about?

"Crashing," I replied.

"Don't tell me your still scared of flying," she said.

Hermione had a good point. It was rather foolish of me to still be scared. We were on our third plane, and it was only a short while before we would arrive in Hawaii. Still, the tiniest bit of fear was in my mind.

"Just a little bit," I said. I looked across the aisle and saw two empty seats. "Where are…"

Hermione quickly shushed me. "They're in the bathroom," she whispered.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Hermione nodded. "Draco wanted Ron's first time to be…memorable."

I shrugged. "Well, alright then."

There was a moment that I considered doing the same. They idea of having sex in an airplane bathroom was so hot. But, I didn't want to copy Draco. Plus, I wanted something more romantic. I was going to wait until we got to the island, and I hoped that whatever happened, it would be worth waiting for.

Just then, Ron and Draco returned to their seats. I noticed Ron shift in his seat before settling in. I leaned across the aisle.

"I guess that answers that question," I said with a grin.

He gave me a dirty look and then flipped me off.

Twenty minutes later, we finally arrived in Hawaii. We got off of the plane and went to gather our bags.

"Has anyone considered how we will be getting around for the next week?" Hermione asked.

"You think we should rent a car?" I asked.

"Perhaps."

"Alright, then. Let's go find ourselves a car."

We walked along the airport to where the car rental companies were. The four of us went into the rental place. A few minutes later, we were set up with a minivan. We went out to the lot and I drove us to the hotel.

_**Hermione**_

How strange it was to be in a car that was driving on the opposite side of the road. Had I been driving, I probably would have been scared out of my mind, but Harry was calm as he drove to the hotel.

"I never knew you had an International driver's license," I said to him.

Harry glanced over at me. "I managed to get a hold of a driver's manual."

"Are you telling me that you actually _studied _for something?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I did," Harry replied.

Harry pulled the car into the car park in front of the hotel. We unloaded our things and went inside. As we stood in the lobby, Harry suddenly froze and then turned to Ron.

"Ron, you did remember to change our reservation, right?" he asked.

"Uh, oh," Ron said.

"Ronald!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," Ron said.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Simple," Draco replied. "Ron and I will stay in one suite and Harry and Hermione will stay in the other."

"But that means that they'll have to share a bed," Ron said.

Draco turned to me. "Any objections to this solution?"

I thought for a moment. Harry and I would be sharing a bed for a whole week. How could I possibly object to that?

"None from me," I said.

Draco turned to Harry. "Any objections to this solution?"

I was hoping Harry wouldn't object. Opportunities would only present themselves if Harry would agree to share a room with me.

"As long as Hermione doesn't hog the covers," Harry said.

I laughed. "I don't. I won't."

"OK, then," Draco said. "Problem solved."

The receptionist called us over to the front desk. She checked us in and gave us our room keys, which were little plastic cards. Then we packed ourselves into the elevator and went up to our suites. After I showed Ron and Draco how to use the card key, Harry and I went into our suite.

"Whoa," Harry and I chorused when we entered the room.

The room was absolutely beautiful. The room was big and open, the large windows on the far side of the wall letting in lots of sunlight. The bed was huge.

"OK," I said. "I'm never, ever leaving."

Harry laughed. "That bed looks very inviting right about now?"

"You're not kidding. I'm exhausted!"

"Me, too."

"The time change and jet-lag will be an adjustment."

"Well, why don't you go change into your pajamas?"

"Alright. Um, you're sure you don't mind sharing the bed?"

"Not at all. I mean, we're good friends, aren't we?"

I smiled. "That we are."

I opened my suitcase and selected a pair of pajamas. Then I went into the bathroom to change. When I returned, the curtains were pulled over the windows and Harry was already asleep. I smiled to myself. He looked so gorgeous as he slept. His bangs were slightly parted, exposing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Carefully, I removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand. Then I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. I watched Harry for a while longer, and he was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I just recently moved.**_

_**Harry**_

I was awakened some time later when the phone rang. I grabbed my glasses from the nightstand and put them on. Then I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said, still not fully awake.

"Harry, it's Ron," was the reply.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Draco and I are going to go for a swim. You want to come?"

"Well, Hermione's still asleep, but maybe we'll meet up with you later."

"Alright. Bye!"

I hung up the phone and looked over at Hermione. She looked so beautiful. Her soft brown waves lay sprawled out over her pillow. Her pinkish-red lips were slightly parted. I wanted to kiss her so badly. Just to feel her lips against mine would make my day.

Just then, Hermione started to stir. She awoke and turned towards me.

"Did I hear the phone ring?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Ron and Draco are going swimming."

"So?"

"What?"

"Are we going, too?"

"Oh. Um, I guess. If you want."

Hermione nodded. She threw the covers back and got out of bed. She crossed the room to where her suitcase was. I watched her as she did. Then she turned to look at me.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. But I'm waiting for you to leave."

She laughed. With bathing suit and cover up in hand, she went into the bathroom to change.

I got up and changed into my swim trunks. Hermione emerged from the bathroom a moment later.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded. We left the room and took the elevator to the ground floor. Then we walked outside into the brilliant sunshine. I spotted Ron and Draco sitting poolside, their feet dangling in the water.

"Hey," I whispered to Hermione. "What do you say we go push them in?"

Hermione smiled wickedly at me. "You take Ron, I'll take Draco."

We snuck up behind the two of them. A good shove and they fell into the pool. When they resurfaced, they were sputtering water and wiping their hair out of their faces. Hermione and I laughed and hi-fived each other.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled. "That was not funny!"

"It was hilarious!" Hermione laughed.

"Are you two coming in or what?" Draco asked.

"Cannon ball!" I yelled, then I jumped into the pool. "C'mon, Hermione! The water's great!"

"OK, give me a second," she said.

Then Hermione pulled her cover-up off over her head, revealing a light blue bikini underneath. As this was the most I had ever seen of her, I took a moment to revel in her beauty. Her legs were long, her stomach was smooth and her breasts were perky. Just then, Ron splashed water in my face.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked my friend.

"It's not polite to stare," he replied with a grin.

I shot him a dirty look and swam off.

**_Hermione_**

"Is anyone else getting hungry?" I asked.

We had spent nearly two hours at the pool. By that time, my fingers were wrinkled and my stomach was growling.

"I'm ready for lunch," Harry replied.

"Me, too," Draco agreed.

"I'm starving," Ron said.

"Why don't we all change into dry clothes and meet at the hotel restaurant?" I suggested.

They all agreed. So we got out of the pool and grabbed our towels. I looked over at Harry as he dried himself off. I had never realized that he had such a great body. His arm muscled flexed slightly as he ran the towel across his chest and flat stomach. Just then, I heard a towel snap and felt a sting on my behind. I started to rub the sore spot as I turned to look for the offender. Ron was standing there with a big grin on his face.

"What was that for?" I asked crossly.

"It's not polite to stare," Ron said.

Harry came and stood next to me, giving Ron a dirty look.

"That wasn't funny, Ron," he said. "A man should never hit a woman."

"I was just joking," Ron said. "I'm sorry."

"Here," Draco said and he handed me his towel. Then he turned Ron away from me. "Free shot."

"You'd better not," Harry laughed. "He might enjoy it."

Ron flipped him off.

"I got this," I said.

I spun the towel around until it was wound tight. Then I flicked my wrist and the towel snapped across Ron's behind. He yelped and then turned to face me.

"Alright," he said. "We're even now."

Then we all went back to our rooms.

"I'm not sure what I should wear," I said as I shifted through my suitcase.

"I would think casual would be appropriate," Harry said. "Something nice, but not too dressy."

"I have just the thing," I said.

I pulled out a blue, flowery sundress. Then I went to change. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. When I came back into the room, I saw that Harry was dressed in a blue button-down shirt and khaki shorts.

"How do I look?" I asked.

Harry looked me over and then he smiled. "You look great. Shall we get going?"

I slipped a pair of sandals onto me feet and we went downstairs to meet Ron and Draco for lunch.

"What's the plan for after lunch?" Harry asked.

"We're going to the zoo," Ron replied.

Harry frowned. "Really? I thought we would be doing something a little more…exciting."

"Oh, we will be. No worries. I've got loads of great things planned."

"You know," I said. "Maybe the zoo will be exciting."

Harry looked at me curiously. I grinned at him and gave him a wink. Once he realized what I was getting at, he grinned back.

"You know," he said. "Maybe it will be."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: Happy Harry Potter Day! Sorry this chapter is so short. More good stuff is coming!_**

_**Harry**_

The zoo wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. It was nice to be able to walk around and look at the animals without any pressure to hurry along. We got good views of the animals and took loads of pictures. Then, we reached the reptile house.

I knew exactly what Hermione had been hinting at earlier. In my second year of Hogwart's, everyone discovered that I was a Parselmouth. I, of course, already knew about my ability to talk to snakes, not knowing there was a proper name for it. Hermione was expecting me to talk to a snake at the zoo. So, I found the biggest one in the place (a python), and I called Hermione over.

"Are you going to talk?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "Anything in particular you want me to say?"

"Just start with hello."

I looked at the snake in its enclosure. It was lying still, probably asleep. I took a deep breath and started my conversation.

"Hello," I said.

The snake raised its head and looked towards me. "Are you speaking to me, sir?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry if I woke you, miss."

"They call me Thelma. I wasn't asleep. I'm just bored."

"What is he saying?" Hermione asked.

"It's a she," I said.

"Oh. Tell her I'm sorry."

I apologized for Hermione's mistake. Thelma accepted the apology. I translated for Hermione as Thelma told us her life story. She was taken from her home as a baby and sold to a pet store. She lived as the pet of an old biker guy. When she grew too big, she was brought to the zoo, where she's been for the last five years.

"What a life," I said.

Thelma looked at Hermione and then back at me. "Your girlfriend is cute."

"Oh, no. She's not my girlfriend."

"Do you want her to be?"

I hesitated. "Yes."

"Maybe I can help you with that."

Thelma raised herself up. Then she lashed out at Hermione, her fangs bared. Hermione shrieked and she clung to me. I knew then what Thelma's plan had been. She scared Hermione so that I could comfort her.

"Thank you," I said to Thelma.

Thelma nodded her head and then slithered off.

"What the bloody hell did she do that for?" Hermione demanded.

"It was just a joke," I lied.

"Well, it wasn't very funny."

"I'm sorry. She didn't mean anything by it."

I rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Then Ron and Draco came over.

"Everything OK?" Draco asked.

"The snake gave Hermione a fright," I explained.

"We should get going," Ron said. "We've got a lot more things to see."

As we headed out, I turned back to look at Thelma. She waved her tail at me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hermione**_

I had to hand it to Ron. The zoo was tame compared to the other things he had planned for us. We saw lots of sights and got to do many things we wouldn't have otherwise. We toured a pineapple farm, learned how to surf and even swam with dolphins. I was enjoying myself, but every passing day made me realize that I was running out of time. I hadn't yet confessed my feelings to Harry.

During the day, Ron would take us on wild adventures around the island. Every time I tried to tell Harry, something would interrupt me. Ron and Draco would call us over to look at something; a guide or an instructor would start talking. The time that I had Harry alone was mostly spent sleeping. I knew I needed to tell him soon, or else this opportunity would pass me by.

Fortunately for me, an opportunity presented itself. On the morning of our sixth day in Hawaii, I awoke to the ringing phone. I reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hermione, it's Ron."

"What's going on?"

"Listen, Draco's not feeling well."

This was to be expected. He did look a little green after our helicopter ride around the active volcanoes.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

"I think we're going to stay in today. But don't let that stop you from having fun. You and Harry go out and enjoy yourselves."

"Alright, we will. Tell Draco I hope he feels better."

"I will. Bye!"

I hung up the phone. Finally, I would have my alone time with Harry. I could finally tell him everything that I had been holding inside for so long. So, was it really so horrible that I felt glad that Draco was sick?

A moment later, Harry emerged from the bathroom, showered and dressed.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I heard the phone ring."

"Draco's sick," I said. "Ron is going to stay in with him."

"Oh. OK. So…what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe put on a big sunhat and sit under a palm tree, sipping an umbrella drink."

Harry chuckled. "Glad to hear that I'm not the only one who wants to relax on this holiday."

I grinned at him. "Don't get me wrong, I'm having a great time. I'm just exhausted."

"Same here. Lounging on the beach sounds good right about now."

"Alright then. Lounging on the beach it is."

I got up and went to the bathroom to change. Then Harry and I took a short walk to the beach. We had managed to find a quiet area with only a few people. We walked along the shoreline, letting the surf wash over our feet and chatting about various things. I collected a few seashells to take home as souvenirs.

Finally, we came to a big rock formation. We climbed up and sat awhile. The scene was absolutely beautiful. It was hard to tell where the blue sky and the crystal clear water separated. The sound of the waves crashing upon the shore was so soothing. I decided that this was the perfect setting.

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something."

Harry turned to face me, giving me his undivided attention. "What is it, Hermione?"

I took a deep breath. Just as I was about to start my speech, I heard someone yelling.

"Heads up!"

I turned and saw a volleyball coming straight at me. In a flash, Harry jumped in front of me. The volleyball hit his head and he went tumbling down the side of the rock formation.

"HARRY!" I screamed.

I quickly climbed down to him as a small crowd came running over. I knelt over him to assess his injuries. He was unconscious. The rocks had left a big gash on his right arm and his glasses were broken.

I had potions in my bag that could have revived him instantly, but I didn't dare use them. I couldn't risk exposing magic to the crowd that was starting to form. Fortunately, a lifeguard had been notified and an ambulance was called. The paramedics put a neck brace on Harry and loaded him into the ambulance. I rode with them as they drove to the nearest hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note: Two chapters in one day.**_

_**Harry**_

When I came to, I couldn't see anything. Without my glasses, everything was a mix of colors. Then, I heard the sweetest sound.

"Harry?"

I swear my heart skipped a beat, even if it didn't register on the monitor.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Here, I think these might help."

She handed my glasses to me. I put them on and looked up at her.

"I would've thought they'd be broken," I said.

"I fixed them when no one was looking," she explained.

I smiled; thinking back to the first time she ever repaired my glasses for me. It was the day we first met.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Sore, but I'm fine." I sat myself up in the bed. "Did you talk to Ron?"

Hermione nodded. "He's busy with Draco, but he told me to keep him updated." Then she sighed. "Harry, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know," I said, but it was a lie.

"You had to have known you were going to get hurt."

"Rather me than you."

That was the truth. I took the hit for her.

"Do you mean to tell me that you'd rather put yourself in harm's way than to see me get hurt?"

I nodded. This wasn't exactly how I pictured it, but I felt that she needed to know the reason I jumped in front of her. She had to know. Just as I opened my mouth, there was a knock on the door. The doctor came into the room.

"Well, well," she said. "Look who's finally awake. How do you feel, Harry?"

"Alright," I said. "A little sore."

The doctor checked my eyes and then asked me a series of questions, checking to see if I had a concussion. There were no signs that I did, so she decided to release me. It turned out that I had a bad cut on my arm that had required stitches. Fortunately, she had used the dissolvable kind.

Once I was dressed and my release papers were signed, Hermione and I got a taxi back to the hotel. We were both very hungry as I had been knocked out for pretty much the entire day. So we ordered room service. As we waited for our food, I called Ron, and Hermione took a shower.

"You sure you're alright?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just a little banged up."

"I feel bad that I wasn't there with you."

"No worries. You had your sick boyfriend to tend to."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Draco's not really sick. We just said that so we could have some time alone."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm really sorry, mate. When Hermione called to say that you were in the hospital, I told her the truth."

"And she's not mad at you?"

"Well, you two want to be alone, don't you?"

"I want to be alone with Hermione. I don't know how much she wants to be alone with me, though."

"Blimey, Harry, are you really that clueless?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The other day at the pool, Hermione was staring at you like she wanted to throw you down on a deck chair and fuck your brains out."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am not! And you had the same look for her."

I sighed heavily. "I feel like an idiot. I should have told her about it a long time ago."

"No time like the present."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later."

Then I hung up the phone. A moment later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom.

"Did you talk to Ron?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did." I patted the space next to me. "Come here. I want to talk."

Hermione crossed the room and sat down beside me on the bed. "What's going on?"

"Ron told me that he lied about Draco being sick."

"He told me, too."

"Thing is, I'm not that mad at him for ditching us. Are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Hermione, I'm actually…glad to have this time with you."

She smiled. "You are? Really?"

I nodded. "I was really hoping to get some time alone with you because…there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"What is it, Harry?"

This was it. No more interruptions. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I said the words that I had been longing to say.

"I love you."

I waited for Hermione to reply, but she was silent. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was wide-eyed and her mouth was slightly agape.

"I love you," I repeated.

She exhaled the breath she had been holding in and gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to hear you say those exact words?" she asked. She scooted closed to me and touched my cheek. "Harry, I am so in love with you," she whispered, looking straight into my eyes.

I reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I leaned in close, inhaling her scent. As our lips touched, I felt electricity through my entire body.

The sweet kiss quickly escalated into full-on snogging. Hermione's fingers had wound into my hair as our tongues battled each other. She climbed onto my lap and nudged me back onto the bed. As I reclined, I was quickly reminded that I had just been in an accident. I felt the pain of every bump I had received. I gently pushed Hermione away. My face must have reflected my pain because she immediately scrambled off of my lap.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "My body's not ready to get physical just yet."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I think I might have something that will help."

I suspected she would. Hermione had a knack for being prepared for almost any situation. She got up and dug around in her bag. She produced from it a small potion bottle.

"I'm afraid that it doesn't taste very good," she said as she handed the bottle to me.

"A small price to pay to feel better," I replied.

"Maybe I should get you a glass of water."

There was no need to. Just then, room service arrived with our food. Before we ate, I took a swig of the potion. It looked like motor oil, smelled like bleach and tasted like salt mixed with mouthwash. I quickly washed it down with my soda.

Now, I had eaten some very delectable food while at Hogwart's, but none of it could compare to the meal I ate that night. It was a steak dinner that I wouldn't soon forget.

After we ate, we decided to turn in for the night. It had been a draining day for both of us. Hermione still left the room to change into her pajamas, but one thing did change. For the first time since arriving in Hawaii, we slept in the bed without any space between us.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: And now, the chapter you all have been waiting for...**_

_**Hermione**_

When I awoke the next morning and saw that Harry was still sleeping with his arms around me, I smiled. For so long I had imagined waking up to this. Now it was a daydream come true. With our secret admiration for each other revealed, I wondered what other fantasies I could turn into realities.

I leaned in close and kissed Harry's forehead, right on his scar. He awoke and when he looked at me, he smiled.

"What a lovely sight to wake up to," he said.

I smiled back at him. "How are you feeling?"

Harry leaned in and kissed me. "Much better."

"Good. I'm glad."

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Oh, there were so many things I wanted to do. Especially with him. I smiled wickedly as the wheels in my head started to turn.

"I don't know," I said in a playful tone. "I thought we could just 'stay in bed' all day."

Harry immediately picked up on my not-so-subtle code. He smiled devilishly back at me. "I was hoping you would say that."

Suddenly, my thought turned to one deep question. A question that I had to ask Harry before anything else happened between us.

"I need to ask you something first," I said.

"Ask me anything," Harry replied.

"Have you and Ginny slept together?"

He shook his head. "She wanted to wait until after we got married."

"Well, that didn't happen."

Harry smiled. "No, it didn't."

"So, can I assume that…"

"Yes, Hermione. I am a virgin."

"Oh. OK."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, _obviously _you didn't sleep with Ron. So, can I assume the same about you?"

I sat up in the bed. "What do you take me for?"

Harry sat up and scooted closer to me. "You can ask me but I can't ask you? That's not fair."

"Harry, why would you ask me a question you already know the answer to?"

He thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged. I smiled and kissed him, but then he broke away.

"I need to ask _you _something," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you…_absolutely _sure that you'd want me to take your virginity?"

I leaned in close, my lips grazing his ear. "You're not taking it from me. I'm giving it to you. I want you to have it."

I heard Harry let out a heavy, longing sigh. Then his lips smashed against mine and we kissed each other with fevering passion. Our hands roamed all over each other.

Harry's hands went to the hem of my pajama top. Our kiss was broken as he pulled it off over my head. He took a moment to marvel at my now exposed breasts. He touched them gently. Then his fingertip grazed my nipple and I let out a small gasp. He had discovered my turn-on.

He continued to tease my nipples with his fingertips, causing me to moan with every touch. My hands crept down to the waistband of his pajama pants. He squirmed as I worked my way to his crotch. When my hand reached its destination, I could feel through the fabric that he was hard.

I grabbed the waistband of his pajama pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Even though I had nothing to compare to, I knew that Harry was…big. I touched him cautiously at first, running my fingertips along his length. Harry whimpered at my touch, begging me for more. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and began to stroke him slowly. His eyes closed and little moans escaped his lips. It excited me to hear him make those sounds.

Several minutes into the hand job, Harry's eyes opened.

"Hermione, you need to stop," he said.

I froze and looked up at him. "Had enough?"

He nodded. "We need to get on with the main event."

I pulled my hand away and lay back on the bed. "Ready when you are."

"Just a sec."

Harry got up and went over to his bag. I watched as he pulled a condom from it.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Bachelor party," he replied.

He quickly opened the condom and rolled it onto his cock. He positioned himself on top of me, but then he hesitated.

"What?" I asked.

"Hermione, it's going to hurt you."

I _had _taken it into consideration that my first time was going to be a bit painful. I didn't care though. I wanted Harry. All of him.

"Harry, I wouldn't have let things get this far if I was unsure. I _want _you to make love to me."

He nodded. We kissed as he slowly entered me. I could feel a twinge of pain with every thrust, but after a minute, the pain was gone. All I could feel from that point on was wave after wave of pure pleasure. My mind was swimming, too preoccupied for me to think clearly. I was certain I moaned Harry's name at one point.

My nails dug into Harry's back as his thrusts became harder and faster. Then he gave me one final thrust, hard and deep. He moaned loudly as he came. Then he lay his head on my chest, which was rapidly rising and falling as I tried to catch my breath. I could feel Harry's body trembling above me.

Once we were both settled, Harry excused himself and went to the bathroom. When he returned he climbed back into bed with me. I scooted closer and he wrapped his arms around me.

"So," he said. "That's what we've been missing out on."

"Apparently so," I said. "A pity we didn't do this sooner."

"Agreed."

"Where did you say the condom came from?"

"Oh. Um, Fred and George gave me a big box of them at my bachelor party."

"So you have more?"

"Yeah. There's some in the bathroom, too. In my travel kit."

"That's good. It means we can do it again."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Harry**_

"What, right now?"

Maybe Hermione was ready for round two, but I was still recuperating from round one. Fortunately, she just smiled at me.

"I think a meal might be next on the agenda," she said.

Suddenly, my stomach growled in agreement.

"Do you want to go out or order room service?" I asked.

"Room service," she replied.

As Hermione placed the order, I went to grab my bathrobe. Putting my clothes back on seemed pointless. I was certain that Hermione and I would be getting naked again. When I returned, I saw that Hermione had put on her bathrobe and had pulled her hair back.

"What did you order?" I asked.

"I'm in the mood for pasta," she replied. "I also ordered dessert. Ice cream sundaes."

"Ice cream sundaes?"

Hermione smiled at me. "Yeah. You know, with…whipped cream and…chocolate syrup."

I had to hand it to her. Hermione was kinky. She said whipped cream and chocolate syrup in such a way that I knew she wanted to pour it on more than just her ice cream. _Now _I was ready for round two.

"Could we have dessert first?" I asked.

Hermione kissed me. "Be patient."

It wasn't easy for me to wait. Lucky for me, the food arrived a few minutes later. Hermione had ordered us spaghetti and because I was hungry (and horny), I inhaled my lunch. Hermione laughed at me as I ate.

"Slow down, Harry," she said. "We have all the time we need."

"I can't help it," I said.

"Well, you're making a mess." She picked up a napkin and wiped the sauce from my face. "You're really anxious to get to dessert, aren't you?"

"That's an understatement."

She laughed again. Then she stood and turned her back to me. I watched as she slowly took off her robe. As she turned to face me, she grabbed the can of whipped cream. My mind started to race as I thought of all the ways she could use it. Then she knelt down in front of me.

"Take off your robe," she commanded as she shook the can.

I quickly removed my robe and tossed it aside. She squirted a line of whipped cream along the length of my hard cock. It was cold, but then Hermione's warm tongue began licking bits of it off. Her tongue swirled all along and around it.

When the last bit of whipped cream was licked off, her lips parted and she took me into her mouth. I muttered swear words as she sucked on me. Her mouth moved up and down, her tongue swirling around me.

Hermione was driving me insane with the intense pleasure. Then, she pushed me over the edge. I came in her mouth and she swallowed. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I think you really enjoyed your dessert," she said.

I nodded. "Very much so. But I think it's time I gave you yours."

_**Hermione**_

I gave Harry a wicked grin. "What did you have in mind?"

He looked at the food cart. Then he picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Lay down on the bed," he told me.

I did as he requested. He sat down beside me and poured chocolate syrup on each of my breasts. Then he trailed it down my stomach, stopping just above my bikini line.

He hovered over me and his lips lowered onto my left breast. He licked the chocolate syrup from my nipple and then sucked on it. He did the same with the other, making sure both had equal attention. I felt my heart start to race as he slurped down my stomach. Excitement was starting to build, as he got closer to where I wanted him to be.

I wanted him to keep going, but then he came back up and kissed me. I could taste the sweet chocolate on his lips. I was going to protest his change of direction, but then I felt his thumb stroking my clit. I moaned against his mouth.

Then he slipped his finger inside me and slowly moved it in and out. I gasped when he inserted another finger. Then he finally went back to finish what he had started. I moaned his name when I felt his tongue on my clit.

I moaned loudly with every flick of Harry's tongue, inserting swear words every now and then. My hands were grabbing at the sheets. I was getting close, but Harry had one more trick up his sleeve.

His lips were closed around my clit and his fingers were sliding in and out me. Then his free hand came up to my breast and he teased my nipple. Well, that did it. I let out a scream of ecstasy. Then my body went limp. I lay on the bed trying to catch my breath. Harry lay beside me and held me in his arms. Once my breath returned to normal, he finally spoke.

"I _know _you enjoyed that," he said.

I smiled. "Oh, dear Merlin, yes. Where did you ever learn how to do all those things?"

"You tell me, I'll tell you."

"Well, why do you think girls spend all their time reading magazines?"

"And what do you think guys talk about when they get together?"  
>"Harry, I would like to think that you wouldn't be discussing your sex life like that."<p>

"Hermione, neither of us even _had _a sex life until a few hours ago."

I giggled. I nuzzled his neck, and then lay my head on his chest. My eyes slid shut.

"You amaze me, Harry Potter," I said sleepily.

He kissed the top of my head. "You're pretty incredible yourself, Hermione Granger."

He held me closer and we both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Harry**_

I awoke a few hours later to the sound of the shower starting up. As I suspected, Hermione was not beside me. As I sat up, I realized that a shower was a great idea right about now. The bed sheet was clinging to the body parts where whipped cream had been.

I got up and went to the bathroom door. I knocked loudly.

"It's open!" was the reply.

I went in. The hot water from shower had already made the room steamy. The shower was big and open with showerheads mounted into the ceiling. I watched Hermione as she lathered herself with a pink bath sponge. The sight of the soapy water running down her body was making me hard again.

Hermione looked at me and smiled. "Are you enjoying the private show?"

I grinned. "Very much so."

She giggled. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Actually, how about I join you?"

She nodded. I grabbed a washcloth from the counter and joined her. I turned the water on and adjusted it to the right temperature. As I poured some of my body wash onto the washcloth, I felt her come up behind me. Her wet skin was pressed up against my back. She held her hand out.

"May I?" she asked.

I nodded. She took the washcloth and caressed my shoulders. Then she made her way to my chest and down my stomach. Her hands worked their way to my cock. She began to stroke me, her soapy hands gliding up and down my shaft.

"Good God, Hermione," I said.

"Tell me what you want, Harry," she whispered.

"I want you."

"Right here, right now?" I nodded. "Did you say you have some condoms in your travel kit?"

I nodded again. Hermione stepped out of the shower and grabbed one out of the little black bag. She handed it to me and I quickly tore it open.

"How do you want me?" she asked.

I thought for a moment. There seemed to be only one position that could possibly work for doing this in the shower. "From behind."

Hermione nodded. She wrapped her arms around me and as she kissed me, her hands grabbed my ass, pulling me closer to her. Then she smiled devilishly at me. She turned around and put her hands up against the shower wall. After a little repositioning, I guided my cock into her wet cunt. She felt so tight around me.

We quickly worked ourselves into a rhythm. Her hips came back against mine with every thrust. The sound of our bodies smacking against each other was driving me crazy. Then Hermione took one hand off the wall and started to stroke her clit. My hands came up to her breasts and I teased her nipples. Our earlier escapades gave me the knowledge that this combination drove her wild.

She screamed as she came. Her walls tightened around my cock and that was all it took for me to cum.

After a minute, Hermione turned and leaned back against the shower wall.

"Fuck," she said. "That was incredible."

I nodded. "Best yet."

"Let's make a point to do that position again sometime soon."

"Agreed. But now that we're done getting dirty, we really do need to get clean."

Hermione giggled and nodded. We both finished showering and then got dressed. Hermione found a movie on TV and we cuddled on the bed to watch it. It was awhile before she spoke.

"Harry, what's going to happen to us when we get back to England?"

"I'm not sure yet," I replied. Then as an afterthought, "What would you like to happen?"

"Well, we have known each other since we were eleven, but we weren't dating those years. Maybe I don't know what I want just yet."

I kissed her forehead. "I know what I want. I just want to be with you. When you figure out what it is you want, I will do my best to make it work."

She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Harry."

Just then, the phone rang. I reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, he lives!" Ron said on the other end.

I laughed. "Hey, Ron. What's up?"

"Well, if you're finished doing…whatever it was you were doing, there's a dance party in the lounge."

"That sounds like fun. We'll meet you down there in a bit."

"Great! See ya!"

I hung up the phone and turned to Hermione. "Would you be up for a dance party?"

"Of course!" she replied.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hermione**_

I looked myself over in the bathroom's full-length mirror. I had changed into a short, black dress and heels. I had put on a little bit of makeup and styled my hair. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

I opened the door. "I'm ready."

Harry looked me over as I looked him over. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt that made his eyes pop. The first two buttons were left undone and his sleeves were rolled up.

"You look amazing," he said with a smile.

I smiled back. "So do you. Are you sure you want to go to this dance party?"

Harry nodded. "I'll get up and dance once I get a few drinks in me."

I laughed. "Come on then."

We left the room and headed downstairs to the lounge. Ron and Draco were waiting for us. As we walked in, I noticed Draco looking around.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He pointed. "Over there. Free table."

We rushed over to the empty table and Draco and I sat down. Harry leaned over to me.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Carona," I replied.

"OK. We'll be right back."

Then he and Ron headed over to the bar. Draco moved over to a chair closer to me.

"So?" he asked.

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione. Your face can't hide it. Something went down with you and Harry."

I grinned. "Yeah, that's _exactly _what happened."

Draco matched my grin with one of his own. "Ooh, Miss Granger. You are a naughty little girl."

"Me? Please! I'm not the one who fucked their boyfriend in the bathroom of an airplane."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, I pretty much have you beat. So, how does Harry stack up?"

"I'll tell you, as long as you promise not to go blabbing to the entire gay community."

"I promise."

"He is well-endowed and he knows what to do with it."

Draco nodded. "I figured as much."

I would have said more, but the guys had returned with our drinks. As we sat sipping our drinks and chatting, the dance party officially got underway. When the DJ started the music, Draco's eyes lit up.

"I love this song!" he cheered. He stood. "C'mon, Ron. Come dance with me."

Ron smiled and shook his head. "I need a few more of these before I do any dancing." Then he took another sip of his beer.

Draco turned to me. "How about it, Hermione?"

"Sure," I said.

I gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and then went to hit the dance floor with Draco.

**_Harry_**

I sat and watched as Draco and Hermione danced. Anybody watching them could tell they weren't a couple. All the couples were dancing real close to each other.

"They're having fun, huh?" Ron asked.

I nodded. "You gonna get out there?"

"Eventually." Then he finished off his second beer.

Draco and Hermione then came back to the table.

"Come on," Draco said as he grabbed Ron's hand.

"What are we doing?" Ron asked.

"Going over to the bar to do a shot," Hermione replied.

"I'm in!" I said and I got up from my seat.

Ron reluctantly got up. The four of us went over to the bar and Draco ordered four shots. We toasted to our last night in Hawaii and clinked our glasses together before drinking. The liquid was sweet as it ran down my throat.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Ron announced.

"Me, too," Hermione said.

As the two of them went off, Draco and I returned to out table. Sitting there with Draco was a bit awkward. We had never had a conversation that didn't involve insults and name-calling. Fortunately, Draco broke the ice.

"Do you think it would be strange if Ron and I danced together?" he asked. I shrugged. "This isn't easy for you, is it?"

"Draco, I have no problems with Ron being gay, but the fact that he's in love with you is strange. You're not the person I thought you were."

Draco gave me a small smile. "Would you like to hear the truth?"

I nodded. Then he told me his story.

"My entire childhood was people telling me what was right and what was wrong; how I should look, and think, and dress. I never thought twice about any of it. That is until…Well, with my father being a death eater, there was no way I could escape being involved with you-know-who."

I couldn't believe it. Draco had met Voldemort, and had watched him die; yet he still couldn't say his name.

"When I was given the task of killing Dumbledore," Draco continued. "I finally started to question everything I'd been taught. I started to realize that what they wanted me to do and who they wanted me to be; that wasn't what I wanted for myself. I just knew I couldn't go through with it. How do you kill a man like that?" Then Draco paused. "You did know Dumbledore was gay, right?"

I nodded. "So, when did you finally come out?"

"I was outed, actually. When it did come to light, I kept it a secret. I couldn't disgrace my family. Our maid found some…um, things in my bedroom. She showed them to my father and…well, you know the rest."

"Do you love Ron?" I asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Ron is one of my best friends, Draco. So just remember one thing. I've kicked your ass once and I can do it again."

"Harry, I wouldn't dream of doing _anything _to hurt Ron."

I nodded. A moment later, Ron and Hermione returned.

"Ready for more?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I'm taking a break," he replied.

"I think I'm ready to dance," I said.

"Oh, are you now?" Hermione asked.

I got up and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. We started dancing and gradually got closer to each other. It wasn't long before we were dancing like all the other couples. Hermione's ass rubbed against me with every move of her hips. Suddenly, she turned to face me.

"You just can't get enough, can you?"

I couldn't help it. The way she moved made me think about just one thing. Hermione grinned and kissed me.

"Behave yourself," she whispered.

We continued to dance and I tried to keep myself in check.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hermione**_

One thing I have to give to Harry. When he does decide to dance, he can work it. We danced close, our hips moving in time to the beat of the music. Next thing I knew, I had unintentionally made Harry hard. I was surprised he had anything left in him at all. He did manage to calm himself down, though.

When the party was over, we said goodnight to Ron and Draco and headed back to our room.

"You know," Harry said. "I'm not tired at all."

"I'm not either," I replied.

"So, what should we do? We could play a game. I have a deck of cards in my bag."

"Harry, come here and sit down."

He crossed the room and we sat together on the bed. I leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You are something else, Mr. Potter," I said. "It is oh-so easy to turn you on."

Harry chuckled. "If you're referring to what happened on the dance floor…"

"I am. Although, I can't imagine how it would be possible for you to have cum three times already and still want more."

"I can't help it, Hermione. You are just so sexy."

"Well, what do you think? Have you got one more in you?"

"I think I can manage that."

"Alright, then. Be back in a minute. You might want to undress while I'm gone."

I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. Now, I had planned on returning the gifts I had received at my bridal shower, but there were a few things I had decided to keep. Namely, the lingerie.

I took out a slinky white chemise and the matching panties from my bag. I changed into them and then checked myself in the mirror. This little number was going to drive Harry insane.

When I came back into the room, Harry was wearing nothing but his boxers. He took one look at me and I knew the outfit had done its job. His eyes looked me up and down a few times. He kept opening his mouth to speak, but words were evading him. I took his hand and led him over to the bed.

"Here's what I'm thinking," I said. "Since we've been going fast and furious all day, I'm going to take the lead and we're going to go nice and slow."

Harry nodded. "That sounds good."

"Kiss me."

He obeyed. As the kiss went on, I slipped his boxers off and stroked him slowly. He removed my panties and rubbed my clit. We worked each other well before I pulled his hand away. I sat him down on the bed and rolled a condom onto his cock. He lay back and I positioned myself on top of him. His eyes closed as I lowered myself onto his cock. Once I had him inside me, I pulled off the lingerie. Then I leaned forward and put my lips to his ear.

"I want you to keep your eyes open," I whispered.

"Alright," he whispered.

I poised my hands on his chest as I moved my hips in small circles. Harry opened his eyes and he looked up at me, right into my eyes. In that moment, something more magical then magic happened. We were really, truly, genuinely making love.

Even though we were going slowly, the heat and the passion still burned. We climaxed together and it was more intense, more meaningful than any of the previous times. When we finished I cuddled up beside him.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"This holiday has been absolutely wonderful."

"That it has."

A long silence passed between us.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"When we get back to England, I'm going to move in with you."

Harry looked at me. "You're serious?"

I nodded. "I want to be with you."

He smiled. "I'm very glad to hear you say that."

"So, you'll have me as your room mate? And your girlfriend?"

"Nothing would make me happier."


	16. Epilogue

**_One year later_**

"Hermione, I'm home!" Harry called out.

Hermione walked into the living room and greeted her boyfriend with a long kiss.

"Why can't I be greeted like that every day?" Harry asked.

"Because today is special," Hermione replied.

"That it is. Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary, darling."

They kissed again. Suddenly, they heard a noise. They both looked over to see that Dobby the house elf had apparated into their living room.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello, Dobby," Hermione said. "This is a surprise."

"Dobby is sorry he did not send an owl ahead."

"Oh no, that's quite alright. Just give me one minute."

Then Hermione left the room. Harry turned to Dobby.

"What brings you by?" he asked.

"Miss Hermione told Dobby that she had some clothes for him."

It was then that Harry noticed Dobby's attire. He wore a red t-shirt that was full of holes and pants that were a few sizes too big. The shoestring from his left boot was tied around his waist.

"That was nice of her," Harry said.

"Dobby won't stay long, sir."

"Hey, um…while you're here, I wanted to ask you if you still have your suit from last year?"

"The one Dobby wore when he was a flower person?"

"Yes."

"Dobby still has his suit, sir. Dobby wonders why Harry Potter asks?"

Harry smiled. "You're going to need it."

Dobby's ears perked up. His eyes got wide and his mouth fell open. Harry saw the same expression when he found a sock between the pages of Tom Riddle's diary.

"Sir, Dobby would be _honored _to wear his suit again."

"Fine. Just keep it quite for now."

"Oh, Dobby understands, sir. He can keep a secret."

Just then, Hermione came back into the room. She handed Dobby a shopping bag.

"Here you are," she said. "I hope you like them."

"Dobby is sure they will be just fine. Many thanks, Miss Hermione."

"You are most welcome."

"Dobby must be going now. He will see you another time."

"Thanks for stopping by."

With a snap of his fingers, Dobby disappeared.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Hermione said.

Harry followed her into the kitchen.

"Where did you ever find Dobby-sized clothes?" he asked.

"My mum was cleaning out her attic the other day," Hermione explained. "She found some old doll clothes. She made them for me when I was little. I thought they might be just the right size for Dobby."

"But, wouldn't you want to keep them? You know, pass them on?"

Hermione turned to her boyfriend. "Should we have a daughter, I'll make her doll clothes myself."

"Excuse me? Did you just say 'we' in that sentence?"

Hermione blushed and shrugged. "You never know. Why don't you pick out a bottle of wine?"

"Red or white?"

"Red."

Harry went to their wine cooler and selected a bottle of red wine. He opened it and poured two glasses as Hermione set the food down on the table. Harry looked at his plate and smiled.

"Spaghetti?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "You remember?"

"How could I forget?"

The two sat down and ate dinner. When they finished, Hermione charmed the dishes to wash themselves (a trick she learned from Mrs. Weasley), and she and Harry went into the living room.

"Look what I found the other day," Harry said and he handed Hermione a photo album.

"Pictures from Hawaii?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. They opened up the album and looked at the pictures, reminiscing about their adventures.

"Hey, look," Hermione said. "There's a picture of Thelma."

"Yeah," Harry said. "She really helped me out."

"With what?"

"Well, the truth is she scared you on purpose. She wanted to help make you my girlfriend."

"By scaring the living daylights out of me?"

"Yes, and who was there to comfort you?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "What a sneaky snake! I must remember to go back to Hawaii sometime to thank her."

"Better hold on tight then."

Before Hermione could say another word, she and Harry apparated. They were in a room with very bright lights.

"What did you just do?" Hermione asked as she looked around. "Where have you taken us?"

"The reptile house," Harry replied. "You wanted to thank Thelma, didn't you?"

"You apparated us to Hawaii? Harry, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? We're not allowed to apparate internationally!"

"No worries. I've been given special permission from the minister of magic himself."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "What for?"

"For this."

Then he took her hand in his as he got down on one knee. Hermione clapped her free hand over her mouth.

"Hermione, you and I have been through a lot. You've laughed with me, you've cried with me. You were there when I needed you the most. I couldn't imagine not having you in my life. Will you marry me?"

Before Hermione could answer, hissing noises filled the room.

"What are they saying?" she asked.

"They want you to say yes," Harry replied.

"They approve?"

"Of course they do."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Harry smiled and stood up. "You're going to need this then."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and presented Hermione with her engagement ring. It was a white gold band with a blue sapphire (Hermione's birthstone) between two diamonds. She gazed at it for a moment before holding out her left hand. Harry took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. Then the newly engaged couple kissed.

"Where is Thelma?" Hermione asked. "I do want to thank her."

"She's being moved," Harry replied.

"What? Why?"

"Well, a very generous donor made arrangements to build a bigger, better habit for her at another zoo."

Hermione eyed him curiously. "Would that 'very generous donor' happen to be you?"

Harry grinned. "My guess is that she's on a cargo plane to London as we speak."

"She's going to the London zoo? You mean we'd get to see her anytime we wanted?"

"Between the hours of ten and six, yes. But not on holidays."

Hermione smiled. "Harry, you are the kindest person I have ever met and I am so happy that I'm going to be you're wife."

They kissed again.

"We need to get back home," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah. Why's that?"

"I can't phone my parents from here. The roaming charge would be insane."

Harry laughed. Then they apparated back to their flat in England.


End file.
